titanic_the_legend_goes_onfandomcom-20200214-history
Geoffrey
"''Stupid dog! What am I saying?! You look more like a bat!" — Geoffrey to Tiger. 'Geoffrey''' is one of the main characters and former tertiary antagonist and antihero, later hero, of the film, along with Tiger, the Chihuahua. Geoffrey is voiced by Gregory Snegoff. Biography Geoffrey is Pickerings' orange pet cat, who went on Titanic with them. On ship, he met, and befriended Corynthia's much smaller pet Chihuahua, Tiger. The two quickly became friends, and partners, and began to actively oppose the rest of the ship's animals, and constantly menace mice, especially Maxie, and his parents, as Geoffrey wanted to eat them, and Tiger helped him. The animals' leader and protector, big grey terrier Fritz, protected mice from them, and they were often attacked and chased by him themselves. Like everyone else, Geoffre thought that Tiger looks more like a bat and always told him that. In the cargo hold, when Maxie tells his parents that Angelica wants to attend the ball, but has nothing to wear, Geoffrey and Tiger come and attack them again. Geoffrey catches Maxie, but Fritz saves them, and chases Geoffrey, and Tiger away, leading to Maxie saying “If it hadn’t been for you, I would be now in someone else’s digestion.” When Maxie and his parents were searching for Angelica's locket, Geoffrey woke up, and wanted to attack them again, but was slammed into a wall by a door opened by Hortense. Right before the start of animals party, Geoffrey met with Tiger, and they went to the cargo hold together, indending to trash the party. While talking with Geoffrey, Tiger mentioned being hit with a "food item." There they met and attacked mice again, but were caught, and locked in a cage, with Fritz saying that they'll remain there until they learn to behave. Then the animals left Tiger and Geoffrey alone in their cage and began to party. When Maxie offered them some food from the party, a hungry Geoffrey was going to take it, but prideful Tiger refused to, and told Maxie that they don't accept food from enemy, especially mice, calling them peasants, and causing him to walk away. Geoffrey was enraged by Tiger's extreme pride and stubborness, and grabbed him by his neck, pinned him to a railing, and reprimanded, and beaten him for leaving them without food. When Titanic hit iceberg, and began sinking, and water rapidly filled the cargo hold, Geoffrey, and Tiger were still locked in a cage, and nearly drowned, but were freed and saved by Hector. Geoffrey awoke, grabbed a still unconcscious Tiger by the neck, and dragged him on a wooden crate, showing his heroic side and apparently saving Tiger from certain death, when he could just leave him. On a crate Tiger awoke, and Geoffrey sighed in relief. If Geofree hadn't saved him, Tiger would've most likely drowned. The two then team up with other animals to try and save all of their lives, however, Tiger does this rather discreetly and reluctantly, and only to survive and never actually admits it, being too proud to openly admit that he's collaborating with enemy. Geoffrey eventually made amends with others, switched to their side and honestly helped them to survive, redeeming himself in the end, while a reluctant, stubborn and prideful Tiger did not, and was interested only in his own survival and stayed loyal only to himself and Corynthia. Gertrude, Bernice, and Hortense searched for Geoffrey, but couldn't find him, and were forced to leave without him, as did Tiger's owner, Corynthia. As such both Geoffrey and Tiger were left behind on a sinking ship by their respective owners. However, Tiger, Geoffrey, and other animals managed to escape the ship and witnessed it's sinking along with other survivors. They then found and picked up a ship's surviving chef and were saved by dolphins. After Titanic incident, Geoffrey parted ways with Tiger, and others, and reunited with his owners, while Tiger reunited with his, but was soon imprisoned again when they were finally apprehended, caught, and sent to prison by Sam, while Kirk, and Dirk somehow escaped this and married Bernice, and Hortense much to Gertrude's distress. Geoffrey was happy for Angelica and William and seemingly wasn't affected much by Gertrude's, Corytnhia's and Tiger's problems. Gallery vqX7Y00z_Rc.jpg|Geoffrey on pier before going on Titanic. P_t1twDy55U.jpg|Geoffrey and Tiger attack mice in cargo hold. DxXYdwCULa0.jpg|Geoffrey catches Maxie. mPIgWgcHuNY.jpg|Geoffrey and Tiger in a cage. TLPnN6FO26U.jpg|Geoffrey threatens Tiger. 7Xj1BzN7wF4.jpg|Geoffrey saves Tiger. 2a29_yyJECA.jpg|Geoffrey and Tiger, sitting on a crate. IJUFyyQ6fKw.jpg|Geoffrey and Tiger rejoiced to see dolphins coming to save them. Trivia * Geoffrey shares his voice actor with his former major adversary, Fritz, the dog. * As Gertrude is inspired by Tremaine, and Bernice and Hortense by Anastasia and Drizella, Geoffrey is apparently inspired by their pet cat Lucifer, as both are big, fat and evil pet cats of evil stepfamilies of main heroines that constantly menace their mice-friends over the course of film. However, unlike Geoffrey, Lucifer is black instead of orange and much more villainous, while Geoffrey is more heroic and eventually abandons his mice hunt, makes amends with heroes, and mostly redeems himself, while Lucifer remains evil. * While Geoffrey initially seemed more menacing, evil, prominent and antagonistic of the two, he is actually more good and heroic, while Tiger is more villainous and depraved, easily being the most depraved animal character in the film, as Geoffrey turned out to be much less selfish, stubborn and prideful, while also being bolder and stronger, and, unlike Tiger, he had many positive qualities and a good heroic side even while being a villain, which manifested in a most dire moment when ship began sinking. With his traits, Geoffrey eventually transisted from villain to antihero or even hero, while Tiger could be much more of a villain and could even surpass Geoffrey if it were not for his size, overall weakness, and extreme crippling unluckiness.